


Prei

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, rushed plot or maybe plotless lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berat di ongkos tidak masalah, yang penting ringan di hati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prei

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf saya post dari hp karena listrik di sini dibatas :'))), kalau ada kode HTML yang gak nyala maaf ya :'D  
> Lalu, saya kurang pinter bikin yang setnya sekolahan. Hahaha. Jadi kalau abal maaf juga, dan btw, ini menyimpang dari ketentuan, enggak fokus ke akashi. Sori sori.

Ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa di Rakuzan.

Setiap akhir pekan—bisa Jumat atau Sabtu—seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dengan seragam gakuran akan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, memandangi jendela lantai dua dan menunggu di sana selama berjam-jam. Kadang, Reo mendapatinya berlari ke _vending machine_ di seberang jalan untuk membeli sekaleng minuman lalu kembali ke depan gerbang sekolah. Dia akan meminumnya hingga habis lalu memasukkan kaleng kosongnya ke dalam tas plastik yang ia masukkan pula ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Tubuh tinggi bukan hal yang asing bagi siswa Rakuzan, jadi hal itu bukan merupakan alasan utama mengapa ia begitu menarik perhatian. Seragam dan berbagai macam benda aneh di tangannya lah yang membuat janggal. Pertama kali Reo melihatnya bersandar pada pagar beton sekolah, ia tengah membawa yoyo, kali ke-dua sebuah sendok, dan kali ini baling-baling kertas. Dengan penampilan sebegitu nyentriknya, Reo sudah bisa mengenali siapa dia.

Bukan orang asing.

Midorima Shintarou. Pencetak poin dari Shuutoku yang sempat dikalahkan timnya berbulan lalu.

Hari itu memang kali ketiganya Reo melihat Shintarou berdiri di sana, namun hari itu adalah kali pertamanya melihat Seijuurou datang menghampirinya. Barangkali memang ada urusan dengan Seijuurou mengingat mereka bersekolah di SMP yang sama. Adik kelas kesayangannya itu baru pulang dari rapat; di belakangnya ada beberapa anggota dewan siswa yang mengikuti, berbisik-bisik sembari menilik Shintarou—Reo bisa merasakannya. Seijuurou berhenti tepat di depan Shintarou, entah mengatakan apa.

`**From: Hayama Kotarou [20:00]** Reo-nee, apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh hari ini?`

Reo baru selesai mengeringkan rambut ketika membaca isi pesan Kotarou yang baginya terasa janggal; tidak biasanya. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria ini selalu mengandung banyak implikatur yang tak bisa ditebak makna langsungnya. Satu poin yang paling jelas sih: pasti hal yang menarik.

`**To: Hayama Kotarou [20:30]** Maaf tadi aku mandi. Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?`

`**From: Hayama Kotarou [20:31]** Midorima. HAHAHAHA.`

`**To: Hayama Kotarou [20:31]** Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.`

`**From: Hayama Kotarou [20:32]** Ini konyol. Ususku hampir terburai karena tertawa terlalu keras.`

`**To: Hayama Kotarou [20:33]** Dia kenapa?`

`**From: Hayama Kotarou [20:34]** Panjang ceritanya. Besok pagi aku main ke rumahmu, kita bergosip. Hahaha`

“Aku berpikir, si Midorima itu aneh,” Kotarou benar-benar membunyikan bel rumahnya di pagi hari berikutnya. Kini ia tengah duduk bersila sembari membaca komik-komik lama yang tersusun rapi dibawah rak televisi Reo. Ia tertawa sebentar lalu melanjutkan, “Setiap akhir pekan dia selalu ke sini,”

Reo menjengitkan alis. “Sejak kapan?”

“Reo- _nee_ tidak sadar? Padahal kelasmu ‘kan berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang sekolah,”

Seraya berdiri, Reo mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. “Aku lihat sih, tapi baru tiga kali. Memang sejak kapan dia _nongkrong_ di situ?”

“Dari dua bulan lalu ... kurang lebih sih berarti delapan kali. Cewek-cewek di kelasku sering bergosip soalnya,”

“Memang kebiasaan yang aneh,”

“Yang kubilang aneh itu bukan soal dia yang berkunjung tiap minggunya lho,” tawa Kotarou tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Rasa penasaran Reo kembali dipancing. “Reo- _nee_ tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya tiap minggu?” kerlingan mata itu jelas bersifat jahil.

“Kenapa?” Akhirnya dia bertanya lagi.

“Akashi tidak pernah mengacuhkannya kecuali kemarin. Aku rasa dia benar-benar ditolak.”

“Ditolak?”

“Dia menyatakan cinta pada Akashi setiap minggu.”

Reo mulai memikirkan logika-logika—yang sebenarnya tidak harus dipikirkan—Shintarou adalah seorang pria sedang Seijuurou pun pria, benar bukan? Ia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk berteriak. Kotarou belum melanjutkan ceritanya, barangkali menunggu Reo untuk memberi tanggapan atas pernyataannya yang terakhir.

“Lalu apa lagi?” tanya Reo.

Kotarou kemudian menelantarkan sebuah buku komik di atas karpet dan mengubah posisi duduknya; berhadapan dengan Reo. Ia meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu, bertingkah ala detektif. “Reo- _nee_ benar-benar tidak tahu?” tanyanya lagi, bibirnya sedikit membersut.

“Tidak. Karena itu aku cukup kaget,”

“Waah ... kau tidak terlihat kaget. Jangan-jangan Reo- _nee_ sudah tahu,” Kotarou memicingkan matanya.

“Saking kagetnya aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, duh.” Ia menarik juntaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. “Sei- _chan_ dikejar-kejar homo raksasa, aku jadi khawatir,”

“Homo raksasa dong bahasanya ...” Kemudian Kotarou tertawa, merasa sangat rileks dan bebas hanya dengan topik obrolan ini. Dan lelucon-leluconnya selama ini tentang tim Shuutoku kalah menarik dengan pernyataan cinta yang dilakukan Shintarou setiap minggu. “Aku rasa itu yang membuat Akashi sedikit terhibur belakangan ini,”

Reo mulai mengutuk dirinya yang menjadi kurang peka pada kondisi teman-teman tim basketnya, terutama Seijuurou. “Terhibur? Iya?”

“Reo- _nee!_ Aku pikir kau benar-benar menyukai Akashi!” Kotarou berkata dengan nada yang dinaikkan.

“ _Well,_ tentu saja! Tapi mana aku tahu soal ini, dan oh, aku bukan menyukai Sei- _chan_ dalam tanda kutip,” Reo menekuk telunjuk dan jari tengahnya beberapa kali. “Hanya sebagai teman; adik kelas kesayangan.”

“Reo!” suara perempuan itu muncul sesaat setelah derit pintu kamar Reo terdengar. Kotarou turut menengok ke daun pintu, mendapati kakak perempuan Reo yang tengah membawa beberapa piring kue dan dua gelas teh di atas pinggan besi. “Ada tamu dan kau tidak membawakannya makanan, bikin malu saja,”

“ _Onee-san_ tidak usah repot-repot,” tolak Kotarou.

Reo berdecak. “Karena dia akan menghabiskan stok makanan, aku beri tahu saja,”

“Reo _-nee!_ ”

“Ini, silakan, Hayama- _kun._ ” Wanita itu meletakkan pinggannya di hadapan Kotarou. Kemudian kembali berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kotarou mengambil sepotong kue dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, Reo hanya memutar bola mata. “Hei, lanjutkan lagi ceritamu yang tadi,”

“Sebentar, aku makan dulu. Tadi belum sempat sarapan,”

“Demi Tuhan, aku jadi sangat penasaran gara-gara ceritamu,”

Kotarou menelan kue pertamanya sebelum melanjutkan. “Jadi—aku tidak tahu kau menyadari ini atau tidak—tapi Akashi tidak terlalu banyak bicara belakangan ini, setiap kali kutanya ‘kenapa’ dia akan menjawab bahwa sesuatu yang bagus tengah terjadi. Ketika aku bertanya ‘apa’ dia tidak akan memberitahu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Midorima,”

“Dia memang seperti itu. Kau mulai melebih-lebihkan,”

“Dengar dulu,” Kotarou mengangkat kedua tangannya, telapak tangan menghadap ke depan. “Aku pernah mengintip mereka sekali lalu membuntuti Akashi, aku bersumpah demi arwah nenekku, wajahnya merah muda,”

Alis Reo berkerut, ucapan Kotarou mulai melantur dan jauh dari logika. “Apa yang kaubicarakan?”

“Kautahu,” Kotarou menepuk kedua pipinya pelan lalu tersenyum menyeringai, “Dia seperti tersanjung bahagia atau semacamnya,”

“Yakin yang kaulihat itu Akashi?”

“Aku sudah bersumpah lho,”

Reo melenting kecil, wajahnya menghadap langit-langit kamar. Topik obrolan yang dibawa Kotarou hari ini jauh dari kesan menyenangkan jika tidak disangkutpautkan dengan Seijuurou. Adik kelasnya itu memang gemar menyimpan banyak rahasia, dimulai dari keluarga, kehidupan sekolah dan barangkali romansa juga. Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk menginterogasi tapi pernyataan Kotarou membuat matanya sedikit terbuka untuk menyadari ada banyak hal baik yang terjadi pada Seijuurou belakangan ini, dia rasa. Yang paling membuat Reo tidak percaya adalah jarak yang Shintarou tempuh setiap minggu, Kyoto bukanlah tempat yang bisa dengan mudah didatanginya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Kalaupun dia menggunakan Shinkansen, bakal memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam dan jangan lupa soal harga tiket yang luar biasa.

Jika dipikir lagi, Seijuurou pun selalu menantikan hari Jumat setiap minggunya. Saat itu Reo berpikir, mungkin ada pertandingan Shogi di televisi.

“Lalu kesimpulannya apa?” Reo bertanya lagi, masih dengan perasaan yang mengawang-awang.

Kotarou berdiri, menggeliat, dan memandang ke luar jendela. Tak terasa matahari sudah tinggi sekarang, jadi di luar sudah sangat terang. “Yah, Akashi suka mempermainkan orang lain dan Midorima ... masokis?”

“Demi Tuhan, mulutmu perlu disekolahkan,”

“Lah, kenapa?” Kotarou tertawa. “Oh, masokis. Maaf kemarin aku habis baca majalah SM. Orang yang menyukai kesakitan itu masokis ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak tahu jika sakit hati bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori itu,” Reo ikut tertawa lalu mengambil cangkir tehnya. “Lagipula, baru sekali ini Akashi mengacuhkan—dan menolak—nya ‘kan? Mungkin dia cuma minta kepastian, kalau sudah ditolak ... aku rasa dia akan berhenti menjadi satpam Rakuzan,”

“Kalau tidak, bagaimana?”

“Yah ... mungkin dia benar-benar masokis.”

* * *

“Mibuchi- _kun_ , bisa bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan?” seorang gadis dengan rambut dikepang tunggal meneriaki Reo dari pintu kelas. Saat itu Reo tengah duduk di samping jendela, menunggu kedatangan Shintarou yang ke-sembilan kalinya menurut hitungan Kotarou.

Tangan Reo mengetuk permukaan kusen jendela beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan, “Oke!” ia melirik ke luar jendela sebelum beranjak dari kursi. Nampaknya, lelaki itu tidak akan datang lagi.

“Biar aku saja yang bawa semuanya,” Reo mengambil tumpukan buku di atas tangan teman sekelasnya dan memindahkannya ke dalam satu tumpukan di atas meja. Kemudian ia membawa semua buku itu dengan kedua tangannya.

“Kau baik sekali,” senyum berkembang di bibir gadis itu. “Aku temani ke perpustakaan kalau begitu,”

Reo dan gadis itu berjalan bersisian, membicarakan banyak hal yang mereka alami di kelas hari ini. Sembari berbicara, Reo masih berusaha untuk memerhatikan gerbang sekolah. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga, biasanya Shintarou sudah ada di sana dan menunggu Akashi dengan tampang yang sama setiap minggunya—gugup tertahan.

“Sasahara- _san_ ,” panggil Reo, gadis itu menoleh. “Ponselmu bergetar?”

Gadis itu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. “Tidak, sepertinya itu getar ponsel dari tas Mibuchi- _kun,_ ”

“Oh, aku cek setelah menaruh ini saja,” Reo tersenyum.

Dia memiliki firasat bahwa itu adalah notifikasi surel dari Kotarou, mungkin berisi kekecewaan karena Shintarou tidak bertandang ke Rakuzan minggu ini. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia berasumsi bahwa Kotarou tengah kecewa.

Sasahara memutar kunci perpustakaan lalu menggeser pintu, Reo harus mengeluarkan usaha ekstra saat melewati pintu, khawatir buku-bukunya jatuh dan kotor. Sasahara menunjuk sebuah meja, mengisyaratkan Reo untuk menaruh tumpukan itu di sana.

“Terimakasih sudah membantu, Mibuchi- _kun_ ,” ujarnya.

Reo balas mengangguk. “Tunggu sebentar, Sasahara- _san_ ,”

`**From: Hayama Kotarou [15:21]** Apa kubilang. Midorima itu masokis. Dia datang lagi.`

Reo buru-buru berlari ke dekat jendela, membukanya lalu mengeluarkan kepala agar bisa melihat ke sisi timur sekolah lebih jelas. Shintarou ternyata baru tiba dan Reo memutuskan untuk pulang lebih telat, bakal ada hal yang menarik hari ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya berharap besok dan seterusnya saya bisa post lagi, tapi entahlah :'D  
> 


End file.
